Sentimientos conectados
by Andreea Maca
Summary: En ocasiones, tu familia son tus amigos; en ocasiones, tu familia son tus maestros; en ocasiones, la familia es la consanguínea. No obstante, existe una familia más, una familia diferente a cualquier otra: ésa es la familia de Mitsuki. Empero, Sarada sabe que todas comparten una característica: sus sentimientos siempre están conectados. [Leve MitsuSara]


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Este fanfic participó en el primer concurso de la página en Facebook Naruto: -New generation y obtuvo el primer lugar. Así que está dedicado a los administradores de la misma página. :)**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Sentimientos conectados**

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban tenuemente en los rostros de Chouchou y Sarada. Era su día de descanso y por primera vez desde que los exámenes chunin se suspendieron por el ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki, las ninjas decidieron que sería buena idea tomarse un descanso real. Entendían lo importante que era entrenar, mas ese día sólo querían caminar en la aldea y comer algunas botanas.

Sarada escuchaba a su amiga parlotear acerca del niño marionetista de Suna, decía que estaba segura de que ella le gustaba a él. Sarada estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los desvaríos de Chouchou, así que no respondió nada cuando Chouchou dijo que incluso le temía a sus compañeros de equipo. Sarada sabía que esos dos sólo pensaban en el videojuego que Boruto también poseía. Los tres podían pasar medio día frente a esa diminuta pantalla y no pedirían siquiera alimento.

— ¡Pero es asqueroso! — dijo Chouchou. — ¡Le sale arena por todos lados! ¿Lo mismo le pasará cuando vaya al baño?

— Qué asco. — mencionó Sarada antes de morder una de las papitas que Chouchou le ofrecía.

— ¡Lo sé! Por eso me da asco gustarle a ese sujeto. Tú tienes suerte por no gustarle a nadie, Sarada.

— Ésa es una ventaja, ¿dices?… Bueno, sí; puede ser. — coincidió Sarada. — Mira, ahí va Mitsuki. — dijo señalando a su compañero, que caminaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas. — ¡Hey, Mitsuki! — gritó para llamar su atención.

El aludido escuchó a Sarada, pero no atendió al llamado hasta pasados unos segundos, en los que guardó una carta que le había llegado aquella mañana.

— Hola, Sarada. — saludó con una cabezada. Apenas miró a Chouchou para alzar darle a entender que no la ignoraba. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no están entrenando?

— Hoy quisimos descansar. ¿Y tú? Creí que estarías con Boruto. No me digas que otra vez está jugando en lugar de entrenar. Le diré a papá que lo castigue.

— Tu padre no es el suyo, Sarada. Y no, no está jugando. Yo… Sólo quiero descansar, anoche me desvelé entrenando. — respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre, su voz era tan pasiva que Sarada siempre olvidaba cómo se oía cuando estaba enojado. — Nos vemos luego, Sarada, Chouchou. — se despidió antes de seguir su camino.

— No creo que se encuentre muy bien, ¿sabes? — dijo Sarada en un susurro.

— Creo que le gusto, por eso huye. — respondió Chouchou cruzándose de brazos. — Qué horror, le gusto a puros raros.

— No me parece que tú puedas alejarlo tanto. — musitó Sarada antes de tomar a Chouchou de la muñeca para luego echarse a correr. — Eh, Sarada, ¿qué ocurre?

— Puede que tú no lo veas porque no vas en su equipo, pero algo le ocurre a Mitsuki. Siempre ha sido medio raro, pero hoy es distinto. — explicó Sarada.

Chouchou apenas pudo replicar que la estaba lastimando cuando encontraron, caminando de frente a ellas, a Boruto, Inojin y Shikadai. Sólo Inojin tenía en sus manos el aparato que Sarada tanto detestaba, mientras que Shikadai y Boruto charlaban sin mucho ánimo; parecían aburridos.

— ¡Eh, Boruto! — gritó Sarada sin detenerse hasta que tuvo el rostro del niño a medio metro de ella. — ¿Le hiciste algo a Mikki?

— ¿Yo? No, no lo he visto desde... Hace como media hora... — Se puso un dedo en los labios, rememorando su día. — No, hace tres partidas y media, dattebasa. Estábamos...

— ¡¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo con esa cosa, Boruto?! — lo acusó Sarada. — Ah, como sea. Mitsuki no está normal, aunque no sé qué tiene.

— Él dijo que no quería entrenar, Sarada. — intervino Inojin, alzando el rostro de su videojuego. — Incluso mencionó algo de ir contigo a no sé dónde. Dijo que ya habían quedado.

— ¿Conmigo? No, se fue antes de que pudiéramos invitarlo a caminar, ¿verdad, Chouchou?

— Sí. Tal vez se fue porque no sabe cómo tratarme. — respondió Chouchou.

— Ajá. El chiste es que debemos saber qué le pasa.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Boruto antes de saltar hacia el tejado a su derecha. De inmediato, sus amigos lo siguieron.

* * *

Mitsuki recordó aquellos días en los que no vivía en Konoha, en los que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en los laboratorios, tanto siendo examinado como examinando a otros. Recordó cuando veía a Suigetsu y a Karin discutir por cualquier tontería, recordó a Juugo mirarlos con paciencia. Recordó su propia risa al verlos en esas escenas tan graciosas.

Y recordó a su padre, a esa persona que lo llamaba cada semana para revisar sus signos vitales, para verificar que todo su sistema estuviera en orden. A veces, Mitsuki incluso creía que lo trataba como un clon más y no como su hijo. Parecía que olvidaba que él también tenía sentimientos, que también sentía curiosidad y también se sentía resentido cuando tras varios meses no hubiera recibido una visita de su padre y de sus tíos.

Dejó de mirar la fotografía en sus manos cuando sintió una presencia en la ventana. Lentamente, giró el rostro para reconocer a la joven ninja que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y encaramada en el barandal de su balcón.

— Sarada. — saludó con cautela: ella nunca lo iba a ver.

— Dijiste que dormirías. — respondió ella con firmeza. — ¿Qué te ocurre, Mitsuki?

— Nada. — mintió. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó directamente, a sabiendas de que ella no estaba ahí sólo para comprobar que estuviera dormido.

— No trates de mentirnos. ¿Qué es eso en tus manos? — insistió la ninja antes de que Mitsuki se apresurara a devolver la fotografía al cajón de su cabecera.

No obstante, su cuerpo se congeló sin siquiera él haberlo notado hasta medio segundo más tarde.

— ¿Es justo que uses así tu ninjutsu, Shikadai? — preguntó Inojin.

— Maldición. — farfulló Mitsuki.

— Sí lo es cuando tu amigo no quiere cooperar. — respondió Boruto introduciéndose en la habitación. — Hola, Mikki. — saludó antes de tomar la fotografía en sus manos.

— Libéralo. — ordenó Sarada.

Shikadai, a un lado de ella, asintió antes de obedecer. Acto seguido, Mitsuki intentó arrebatarle la fotografía a su amigo, mas Boruto se apresuró a retroceder con un salto para caer de pie sobre la cama de Mitsuki.

— ¿Ellos son tu familia, Mitsuki? — preguntó mirando a las personas que le sonreían sutilmente. — No sé quiénes sean, la verdad.

— Es Taka, el antiguo equipo de mi papá. — explicó Sarada luego de colocarse a un lado de Boruto. Mitsuki suspiró antes de estirar su mano para alcanzar su tesoro y apretarlo. — ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

— ¿Ella es tu mamá?— preguntó Inojin asomando la cabeza detrás de Mitsuki. — Es linda.

— Es hombre. — dijo Chouchou masticando el resto de sus frituras.

— Ah… entonces es lindo. — corrigió Inojin salvándose de una vergüenza con una sonrisa falsa, tal y como le había enseñado su padre. — Aunque de mujer también se ve bien.

— Ya cierra la boca. — lo regañó Shikadai.

Mitsuki bufó, cansado por aquel tema. Él lo sabía, sabía por qué ellos no lo entendían, sabía por qué sería llamado "fenómeno" después de eso. Y francamente le había dejado de importar: si su misma familia no aparecía ahí para visitarlo o siquiera hacerle el chequeo mensual, no había motivos para que alguien más se interesara en él.

— Sólo váyanse. Mañana estaré en la práctica, sin falta. No te preocupes por eso, Sarada. — musitó antes de sacar de su armario una cobija de lana.

Enseguida, tanto Boruto como Sarada saltaron del colchón y tomaron del brazo a Mitsuki, quien se deshizo rápidamente del contacto.

— En serio, sólo necesito estar a solas. Vayan con su familia, por favor. — dijo desanimado.

Sarada intentó volver a tomarlo, mas Boruto lo evitó cogiendo su muñeca. Ella intentó alegar, pero Boruto se adelantó.

— Él sólo extraña a su familia, 'ttebassa. Sarada, tenemos que traerlos a la aldea. ¿Dónde están ellos?

— A unos veinte kilómetros al norte. — respondió Chouchou. — Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo pueden ellos ser familia de Mitsuki?

— Eso no importa, ya lo ha dicho él. — contestó Boruto amarrando con mayor fuerza su cinta. — Vamos por ellos.

Una exclamación de asentimiento se escuchó previo a que los cuatro genin saltaran fuera del apartamento de Mitsuki. Decididos, ignoraron la hora de comida en la que sus respectivas madres los esperarían a comer. Shikadai sabía que su madre lo regalaría y que su padre, más por miedo, huiría sin prestarle ayuda. Inojin esperaba que fuera su padre quien se percatara de que faltaba en la mesa y entonces lo excusara. Ellos tenían un vínculo muy estrecho de complicidad; Sai había leído que eso fortalecía la relación padre e hijo y quiso comprobarlo con Inojin. El resultado había sido positivo.

Sarada no se preocupaba, sus padres estaban acostumbrados a que ella comiera fuera por todo el entrenamiento al que se sometía. Empero, Chouchou esperaba que pronto regresaran a Konoha; más que nada, porque no toleraba tantas horas sin alimento.

Aún así, los cuatro genin que recién salían de la Aldea de la Hoja, estaban comprometidos a regresar la frescura de Mitsuki.

Boruto tenía una idea de por qué Mitsuki se encontraba así y quería enseñarle que estaba equivocado. Hacía tiempo, Sarada y Chouchou habían salido a buscar al padre de Sarada y cuando ella creyó que su padre no quería a su madre y a ella, Sasuke se interpuso en el camino de una shuriken que golpearía a Sarada y rescató de inmediato a su esposa. Después, cuando Boruto más se quejaba de su padre y de la poca atención que le prestaba a su familia, Naruto se entregó al enemigo y apoyó a su hijo cuando él hizo un nuevo rasengan.

Parecía evidente que el equipo Konohamaru pasaría por la duda de sus padres al menos una vez. Por supuesto, Boruto no tenía la intención de poner en peligro a Mitsuki para que Orochimaru lo salvara y demostrara su amor por él. Simplemente confiaba que una conversación bastara.

Viajaron durante un par de horas hasta que Sarada dio vuelta a la izquierda para entrar a una zona protegida. Los demás la imitaron con rapidez. No pasaron dos segundos para que una mujer pelirroja y con gafas se interpusiera en el camino de los niños.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? — preguntó. Sin embargo, luego de mirar y reconocer a Sarada, frunció levemente el entrecejo antes de ablandar ligeramente su mirada. — Sarada, ¿qué buscas aquí?

— A Orochimaru. — contestó ella con vehemencia. No olvidaba quién era esa mujer y aunque le agradaba conocerla, no perdería tiempo en sus asuntos. — Hemos venido a ver a Orochimaru.

— ¿Orochimaru-sama? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en Konoha? — cuestionó. — ¿Quién los envía?

— ¿Que si algo ocurre? — respondió Boruto. — ¿Dejar a Mitsuki solo no es suficiente? ¿Cuándo le demostrará que lo quiere? ¿Cuando él esté en un peligro mortal y entonces tenga que salvarlo? Mikki necesita verlo, por eso estamos aquí, dattebasa.

Karin escuchó a Boruto sin interrumpirlo y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Ya antes había creído que Mitsuki se deprimiría estando lejos de su hogar, mas no esperó que sus amigos fueran los que intentaran que Orochimaru visitara a su hijo. Aún así, sabía que eso era imposible.

Desvió la mirada de los niños para evitar que leyeran en sus ojos el verdadero problema. Orochimaru no era evidentemente como Sasuke o como Naruto; él no era un héroe y Taka tampoco. Ellos no fueron conmemorados por su apoyo en la última guerra ninja. Sólo se les perdonó a medias sus crímenes y se les borró del libro Bingo. Mas Orochimaru había sido obligado a poner sus laboratorios fuera de cualquier aldea y a Kabuto le permitieron tener un orfanato siempre y cuando no estuviera en Konoha.

Desterrados. Así se les llamaba.

Karin suspiró antes de darse la vuelta.

— Orochimaru-sama no puede atenderlos. Será mejor que regresen o tendrán problemas con el hokage. — dijo.

Sus piernas la dirigieron de vuelta a la guarida, pero la voz de los niños retumbó en sus oídos, deteniéndola de inmediato.

— ¡Hemos dicho que veremos a Orochimaru y eso haremos!

— Cierren la boca y váyanse. No hay nada que puedan hacer, no es decisión de Orochimaru-sama el que no pueda ver a su hijo. — susurró.

— ¿Entonces de quién es la culpa? — preguntó Shikadai.

Karin apenas giró el rostro para observar con cierro detalle a los niños ahí presentes. Sus rasgos detonaban quiénes eran sus padres, que eran descendientes de los héroes que por generaciones habían salvado a la aldea. Ellos no podrían entender lo que significaba para Mitsuki no tener esa clase de reconocimiento indirecto. Por esa razón, él solía ocultar quién era su padre y Orochimaru solía ocultar que tenía un hijo. Ambos se protegían, aunque eso fuera más doloroso de lo que pudieran tolerar.

— Sólo váyanse. — contestó, incapaz de juzgar las decisiones de la Alianza.

Siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar los murmullos a su espalda. No era sencillo vivir aquello. No era fácil dejar de pensar en el único niño que Orochimaru creó para quererlo y no para usarlo. No era fácil olvidar cada travesura del pequeño niño que Suigetsu nunca pudo controlar. No era fácil olvidar cada gesto de gozo que Mikki ponía cada vez que Karin le daba pastel de chocolate. No era fácil olvidar cada risa del niño cada vez que discutía con Juugo acerca de quién quería más al otro. Mucho menos era fácil olvidar cuando Orochimaru pasaba noches en vela mirando a su hijo dormir, preguntándose qué sería de él cuando creciera y tuviera edad suficiente para ir a la academia.

Para Karin no era fácil olvidar todos los esfuerzos de Orochimaru para crear a un niño sano, todos sus exámenes y todas sus pruebas de resistencia. No era fácil olvidar la esperanza de todos para que Mitsuki no sufriera de ninguna enfermedad o malformación.

Pero más difícil era recordar que fue el mismo pasado de Orochimaru y Taka lo que había provocado que el hokage estuviera detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que no planeaban nada malo con Mitsuki. No culpaba a la Alianza por haber indicado que ese niño no tomaría el mismo camino que Orochimaru y que hasta que la Alianza lo creyera necesario, Mitsuki podría escoger entre ser un ninja de Konoha o trabajar en los laboratorios como su padre. Pero lo haría conscientemente, cuando tuviera la edad y madurez suficiente.

Y mientras tanto, su familia no podría visitarlo sino cada dos años. Mientras tanto, ellos seguirían desterrados, seguirían afuera, a varios kilómetros de él. Conformándose sólo con video llamadas y correos electrónicos.

Karin entró a la guarida y miró por la pequeña pantalla que recibía señales de la cámara en el patio, cómo los niños se iban, no muy alegres.

— No lo dejen solo. — pidió en un susurro.

— Eh, Karin, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a ella con una taza de café en la mano.

— Nada. — mintió ella, volviendo su gesto de molestia al rostro. — No era nadie.

— Como si fuera fácil angustiarte. ¿Era el malagradecido de Sasuke? — insistió con cierto recelo. — ¿No me digas que su hija ahora duda que él es su padre?

— Deja de decir idioteces y apártate de mi camino, imbécil. — respondió Karin avanzando a zancadas. El muchacho había logrado frustrarla en tan poco tiempo.

Suigetsu sonrió por ver de nuevo la actitud normal de Karin y luego la dejó ir. Una vez asegurándose de que Karin no estaba cerca, repitió los últimos minutos en la pantalla de la cámara y comprendió qué era lo que hacían los niños ahí.

— Ella es demasiado entrometida. — dijo mirando a Sarada repelar. — Supongo que así era su madre. — se burló antes de voltear la mirada a los laboratorios donde trabajaba Orochimaru. No había salido de ahí desde el último ataque a Konoha y su último escape a la misma villa.

— También te extrañamos, Mikki. — susurró.

Cuando Sarada llegó a su casa, realmente enojada, azotó la puerta de la entrada y gritó que no quería comer nada. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron algo extrañados: Sarada no solía perder los estribos de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Boruto.

— No me gusta eso. — dijo Sakura dejando su libro en la mesita. Sasuke dejó el cuadro que estaba limpiando antes de asentir. — Vamos.

Empero, una vez estuvieron en la puerta de la recámara de su hija, escucharon a Sarada hablar por teléfono con otra persona.

— Si ellos no fueron, tiene que ser el séptimo o la Alianza misma. Insístele a tu padre y avísame por cualquier cosa. — dijo elevando ligeramente el tono. — De acuerdo, adiós. — se despidió. Medio segundo más tarde, ahogó un grito de frustración.

Sasuke, confundido y curioso, abrió la puerta. Sarada apenas giró el rostro para mirar a sus padres. En ese momento, le importaba poco que su apetito se viera afectado y con ello su mismo entrenamiento. Ella no esperaba que Orochimaru no fuera el culpable de la depresión de Mitsuki, ella no esperaba que el asunto fuera más grave. Tal vez no se había detenido a pensar en la difícil situación de Mitsuki. Ella conocía a su familia, escuchó rumores de todo lo que había hecho Orochimaru cuando joven. Fue un Akatsuki y estuvo en el libro Bingo durante muchos años; la diferencia de lo que se le acusó a Sasuke en su momento, era muy grande. Orochimaru experimentó con humanos, consigo mismo y con la sociedad. Se aprovechó de diversas situaciones e ignoró lo que todas las leyes exigían. Era una persona cuya confianza sí era dudosa. Y sin embargo, no podía ser tan malo si Mitsuki había sido muy bien educado y presentaba grandes sentimientos en las misiones.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — exigió saber Sasuke.

— Es asunto mío. — contestó ella, más por dolor de cabeza que por ser grosera con sus padres. — No importa.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? — inquirió Sakura, molesta por el tono de voz de Sarada.

— Salí. — contestó Sarada, pensando todavía en el asunto de Mitsuki.

Era de esperarse que siendo un criminal, lo primero que pensara la Alianza al ver que había creado a un niño era que se trataba de un experimento más. Ciertamente, Sarada también lo creería. No hubiera sido lógico que el monstruo quisiera a ese niño, que se encantara por su ternura y que el sentimiento paternal lo invadiera. Pero, ¿qué se podría hacer en ese caso?

— Eso es obvio. ¿A dónde fuiste? — siguió Sasuke.

— No fui muy lejos.

No podrían quitarle al niño sin ninguna prueba, no podrían deshacer el vínculo o la comunicación. No deberían.

Sin embargo, dejárselo también sería arriesgado, a menos que estuviera vigilado.

Y entonces Sarada recordó al capitán Yamato. Recordó que Yamato había sido enviado para investigar de Orochimaru, para vigilarlo. Entonces eso era, de eso se trataba: necesitaban pruebas para demostrar que Orochimaru no seguía siendo aquél monstruo que todos conocieron. Necesitaban encontrar una manera de devolverle la confianza a Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué es esa clase de respuestas, Sarada? — preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué insisten tanto? — replicó ella.

— Porque eres nuestra hija. — contestó Sasuke. — Nos preocupa lo que te ocurra aunque no sea nuestro asunto directamente. Tú siempre serás nuestra prioridad y nuestro asunto.

El rostro de Sarada se iluminó ante esa respuesta. Sasuke y Sakura lo percibieron, pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿Yo soy su prioridad porque soy su hija, porque soy su sangre? — cuestionó verdaderamente intrigada.

— Porque tenemos un vínculo, estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos. — dijo Sakura, confundida por el cambio de actitud de Sarada.

— ¿Y ese vínculo se puede tener entre personas que no son de la familia, que no tienen nuestra sangre? — insistió.

— ¿Otra vez con asunto de sangre, Sarada?

— ¡No! Esta vez no es por mí, sólo respondan.

— Es posible. Naruto y yo tenemos un vínculo como lo tienen los hermanos de sangre. — contestó Sasuke.

Sarada sonrió ampliamente antes de saltar del colchón a los hombros de sus padres para abrazarlos con fuerza. Sin saberlo, le habían dado a Sarada suficientes razones para que los crímenes de Orochimaru quedaran en el pasado.

Sasuke y Sakura no dijeron nada cuando repentinamente su hija los abrazó, aunque la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos. Mas ese sentimiento no tardó en caducar puesto que Sarada regresó a su cama para buscar debajo de la misma un pergamino en blanco. Estiró la mano para alcanzar una pluma delgada previo a desenrollar el pergamino y ponerse a escribir una larga carta.

— Todo está bien ahora, mamá, papá. — aseguró Sarada sin dejar de escribir. — O al menos, pronto lo estará.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Mitsuki se agachó frente a la puerta de su apartamento para recoger la correspondencia. El sol estaba escondiéndose y la brisa indicaba que esa noche haría frío. Mitsuki no le prestó atención: estaba lo suficientemente agotado por el entrenamiento con Konohamaru que ni siquiera escuchó el ruido dentro de su apartamento hasta que abrió la puerta del mismo.

Apenas reconoció las voces de Suigetsu y Karin en la cocina, dejó caer todos los sobres de sus manos. Emocionado, corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde se oían los gritos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tú no sabes lo que le gusta a Mikki! — gritó Karin.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, paranoica mujer! ¡A él no le gusta tu comida! — respondió Suigetsu en el mismo tono.

Ambos zarandeaban un cucharón de madera. Frente a ellos, en la estufa, un pedazo de lomo se cocinaba. Mitsuki sonrió ampliamente cuando descubrió que atrás de ellos se encontraba Juugo mirando un catálogo de cocina. Su familia estaba ahí, en su apartamento, con él.

Después de casi medio año de no verlos, de no tenerlos tan cerca, por fin se encontraban ahí, a menos de dos metros de él. Y ni así se percataran de su presencia. Mitsuki había derramado sólo un par de lágrimas por el encanto de ver esa escena y ellos ni siquiera lo habían volteado a ver.

— Quizá deberían preguntarle a él cómo le gusta ese guiso. — dijo una cuarta voz, a espaldas de Mitsuki.

El niño, asombrado por reconocer esa voz, retuvo un tanto de oxígeno antes de girar el cuerpo para encontrarse de frente a su padre. Orochimaru lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Mitsuki no esperó un segundo para abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar por la ausencia de su familia durante ese tiempo.

Suigetsu le arrebató el cucharón a Karin mientras ella observaba con ternura la escena entre padre e hijo. Había sido difícil esperar a eso, pero también había válido la pena.

Varias horas atrás, Juugo encontró en el buzón una carta que tenía el sello de la Alianza. Cuando entró a la guarida, aún pensaba que se trataba de malas noticias; viniendo de ellos, era difícil obtener el permiso de visitar a Mitsuki o vivir con él. Sin embargo, al abrir el sobre y leer las palabras en la hoja de papel, no pudo evitar reír. No pasaron diez minutos antes de que Taka y Orochimaru estuvieran en las afueras de la guarida, en dirección a Konoha. Habían esperado por esa carta durante dos años y medio y no esperarían un segundo más para ver a Mitsuki.

— Creí que me abandonarían. — dijo Mitsuki aún abrazado de Orochimaru. — Más cuando pasaron todos esos ataques y no los vi.

— Siempre hemos estado cerca, Mitsuki. — dijo Orochimaru revolviendo ligeramente el cabello de su hijo. — Vine a verte después de los ataques, pero no me estaba permitido acercarme mucho.

El niño rememoró el acuerdo de la Alianza y alzó la mirada, preocupado. Luego, se apartó de Orochimaru y palideció.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No los van a… amonestar o algo así? Si el hokage…

— Recibimos una respuesta de la Alianza: aunque no somos ninjas de Konoha, se nos permitirá entrar y salir de la Aldea cuantas veces queramos. — dijo Juugo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — preguntó Mitsuki sonriéndole a los tres. — ¡Qué bien!

Acto seguido, se echó a reír, feliz. Suigetsu pronto se contagió y Karin lo secundó.

— No creí que tu plan funcionara así, Sarada. — dijo Shikadai desde el ventanal de la cocina.

Suigetsu se sobresaltó ante la interrupción del genin. Se quejó en voz alta por su falta de educación, mas Karin le dijo que él era un distraído que no se percatara de que otros cuatro chicos lo acompañaban. De inmediato, Chouchou, Inojin, Boruto y Sarada entraron a la habitación por el mismo ventanal que Shikadai.

— ¡Te dije que funcionaría, dattebasa! — respondió Boruto, conforme. — Mi papá es muy sentimental y esas cartas le dieron justo en el corazón.

— Boruto, ¿qué cartas? — preguntó Mitsuki.

— Las familias están unidas por vínculos invisibles, conexiones a través de sentimientos. — intervino Sarada. — Por eso podemos alejarnos o acercarnos sin importar la distancia. Esos vínculos no tienen por qué ser de sangre, por lo que tu familia es completamente real y cumple con los parámetros. Si tú eres quien eres ahora, se debe a tu familia y a las conexiones que tienes con ella. Todos nosotros le envíanos una carta al hokage y al cuartel general de la Alianza para explicarles que ustedes son una familia y que a ninguno le importa el pasado, que son familiares y ya no criminales y que no te arriesgarían por un experimento más. Les dejamos en claro que merecen estar contigo, Mitsuki. — explicó con cierto aire de arrogancia, digno de todo Uchiha.

Mitsuki y su familia permanecieron en silencio durante medio minuto, en el que grabaron en su memoria lo que esos niños habían hecho por ellos. Aunque no habían conocido al hombre que fue Orochimaru, sabían en general cuál había sido su cuadro y a pesar de eso, lo habían perdonado en nombre de la aldea.

— Gracias. — musitó Mitsuki antes de abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos.

En ese momento, Mitsuki supo que la conexión de la que hablaba Sarada era real; trascendía no sólo sangre o distancia, sino que abarcaba a personas que él creía sólo compañeros de clase. Su familia había crecido en esa semana y ahora sabía a quién debía eso.

— No, a mí no me abraces. — dijo Chouchou cuando Mitsuki se acercó a ella. — Sé que te gusto, pero no me abraces.

El niño se sorprendió por las palabras de Chouchou y sonrió.

— Entiendo. — contestó entre risas.

— Eres raro. — le dijo. Luego olfateó algo y frunció el ceño. — ¿Algo se está quemando en la cocina? Ash, necesitan una persona que sepa de esto. — farfulló previo a dirigirse a la estufa.

Suigetsu se burló de Karin y ella le dio un golpe con la sartén a su lado. Los niños rieron por la escena.

— Oye, Mikki — susurró Sarada mientras sus amigos se relacionaban con la familia de Mitsuki. El aludido asintió sin mirarla, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. — ¿Y Chouchou sí te gusta?

Mitsuki volvió a sonreír. La persona que había conseguido que su familia se reuniera era la misma que estaba a su derecha.

— Por supuesto que no, Sarada. — respondió mirándola con fijeza, con la misma fijeza que la miraría por el resto de su vida. A ella, a la responsable de toda su felicidad.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Hola:**

 **Por fin escribí algo cien por ciento Mitsuki. Este niño me parece tan interesante, tan adorable, tan interesante. Me emociona mucho el OneShot que anunciaron de él; aún hay tanto que quiero saber de él, de su vida. Creo que me conformo con este tipo de fanfics que quieren revelar un poco lo que es él y lo que es su familia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia y su pequeño MitsuSara. Sin importar lo que pueda suceder, me encanta esta pareja.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
